Adventures In Hetalia
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: My friends and I find a mini crystal replica of the earth, and we get transported to the Hetalia world! Follow us on our random and humorous adventures with the nations! Rated T for some themes and language. Many characters used, including America and the rest of the Allies and Axis nations!
1. Setting Up the Stage

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! This really doesn't have a plot to it, but it is random adventures with my friends and I in Hetalia!**

**I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Review please!**

It was a hot summer day, and my friends and I were hanging out at Crystal Lake. Some of us were swimming while others were having ice cream underneath one of the many large pine trees. Ducks were swimming past one of my friends, Sarah, who then started quacking like one of them. Ashlei was sitting on one of the rocks and splashing anyone who came near. Roberta, whom many of us like to call her Bobbie, had come to visit after living in Phoenix for a year. The last friend that was there was Emily, though I called her Emmy, was tanning.

Sarah and I were swimming along and then I noticed a bight object in the sand. Normally, since this lake wasn't the best swimming area and had possibly dead fish out in the deeper parts under the sand, I avoided it. Then the sun shinned on it making the shinning object turn blue and green, which caught my attention. I dove down and retrieved the shinny object.

I appeared above the surface, and took a closer look at the object. I was astonished to see that it was an exact mini replica of the earth, only in a crystal form. It was breath taking. Clutching gently but firmly on to the crystal earth, I swam over to Sarah and showed her it.

"Coolio! Where did you get it?" Sarah exclaimed looking at the crystal earth.

"I found it in the water. Can you believe it?" I asked her. I slowly started to sing the Marukaite Chikyuu opening,

Sarah just looked at me and said, "Okay, you really shouldn't do that."

Despite the fact that all my friends know I'm obsessed with Hetalia, even two of them are almost as big fans of it as I am, they do sometimes get tired of all the references I make and do try to steer me away from it. We swam over to shore, and I gathered everybody around to look at the new found object.

I passed it around, watching as they all were awing at the bright colors. As it came back to me, I held it with my finger tips and slowly started tilting my head side to side.

Sarah saw the look in my eyes and warned, "Don't do it. Don't sing that…"

Then I started signing Marukaite Chikyuu again. "Marukaite chikyuu, markukaite chikyuu, markukaite chikyuu. Boku Hetalia."

Then, the crystal earth started glowing. It made many bright colors, making a dazzling show. My friends looked at it weirdly, while I gaped in astonishment. The crystal earth then started hovering just above my fingers, and it started spinning. The light grew brighter, but we stood their mesmerized. Suddenly, the light curled around us, pulling us closer to the glowing crystal, and it created a sealed sphere of light around us like an envelope. The crystal was spinning faster and faster. We were all scared, especially me. I started thinking we were going to die, that I had caused this to happen to my dear friends. I was crying and covered my eyes with my hands, despite knowing the others couldn't possibly see me doing so. Then, there was a bright flash of white light.

**-x- In the Hetalia world -x-**

There was a conference going on at the World Meeting. All of the nations were gathered around this large table in this grand room. Some of the nations weren't paying attention since America was going off about Superman saving the world, France and England were having their usual fights, Russia was being his normal self and stalking China who was trying hard to not hit Japan with a wok since their relations as nations was under tension, and Italy was goofing off and talking about how he wants to have pasta at the end of the meeting. Germany was sitting with his head in his hands getting angrier and angrier. China and Japan saw Germany about ready to explode and, like good nations, calmed down and acted proper. Though, it did nothing to help.

Just then, Germany slammed his fists on to the table, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone shut up! This is no time to be arguing! Ve have a dead line and if no one is going to help resolve the problems of our past ve might as vell call it quits! Now, no chit chat about side deals and only speak when called on!"

Italy, a few seats away from Germany, raises his hand warily. Germany then says, "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy."

Italy made his goofy grin and yelled, "Pasta!" while reaching his hand out towards the middle of the table.

A bright light formed a couple of feet in front of Italy's hand. Everyone stood up in surprise and fright at the sight.

England stuttered, "W-what the bloody hell?! I didn't know Italy could use magic!"

Italy panicked and clung to Germany. "Ve! Germany what did I do?!"

Germany was even panicking. "I don't know!"

Russia just stared at it until he spoke. "Mother Russia does not like this."

China was pale as a sheet of paper. "Aiyaa! What did you do, aru?!"

Romano yelled across the room. "Dumbass fratello! What did you do this time?!"

The light in the middle of the table got brighter and bigger. Then, it vanished into little sparkles, leaving 5 girls. As you may have guessed, those 5 girls were us, who were still in our swim suits. I moved my hands away and stared in shocked amazement. We looked around us slowly, taking in our surroundings.

I started twitching and giggling. "We're in the Hetalia world. Hehe." Then I fell on to the table top, still twitching. While the nations were wondering what just happened, my friends looked at me and thought the same thing. "She just got overloaded."

Then, Emmy looked around our group and asked, "Hey, where did that ball go?"

I stopped fangirling and looked up to where the crystal would have been. There was nothing but thin air.

The crystal earth had vanished, and it was possibly the only way back home.

**So how do you like it? I haven't been posting anything in a while, so this is to hopefully make up for it. I'm also going to be posting a new story called Ballads of Hope. The first chapter should come out soon.**

**I'm also going to plan on this story having the characters speak the way they do in the English Dub. So if you guys could help me out and say what I could do to make the speech better, I will appreciate it very much.**

**Review please and thank you for taking time to read this.**


	2. Introductions

**Sorry for nothing new for a while, everyone! I'm in Maine and we have no power, so I decided to make a new chapter for this series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I own only the story idea.**

There was dead silence in the room, save for a few whispers here and there. The five of us were still on the table, most of us still trying to figure out what just happened. The nations were clueless on how to react.

America cleared his throat. "Well…. That was unexpected…"

France eyed us. "Ohonon! How nice of you, America, to show us such fine beauties!"

All five of us sent deathly glares in his direction, while England conked him on the head. England politely, while also unsurely, questioned us. "May I ask how you… ladies came to be here?"

The four of my friends looked at me, since I was responsible for bringing them here in the first place. I nervously took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well… there was this… crystal earth, you know like a little replica. I found it in a lake back at home. When I started singing 'marukaite chikyuu'… it started spinning and made a great flash of light. Next thing I knew we were here… though I didn't think this world actually existed since it was in just an anime…"

That's when England groaned. "Can't believe they were filming us again."

The five of us looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Again?"

America interrupted England before he could explain. "Yeah! Those people had been filming everything we've been doing and making a show out of it! Are you here to film us, too!"

England pushed him out of the way. "Stupid git! They ended up here by mistake. What makes you think that they were purposefully coming here if they found a weird crystal in a lake?"

Emily interjected between the two bickering nations. "Excuse me, but isn't there something you guys should be doing, like helping us go back?"

I whispered to Emily. "Judging by the fact that this seems like one of those classic parts in a movie, I'm guessing the object that brought us here is the only way back and we have to go find it… that is if it's in this world."

She whispered back to me, "Well, do you know where it went?"

I whispered rather sarcastically, "Well, if I knew it would of disappeared I would have put a tracking device on it."

"Well then, what are we going to do with you?" Germany looked at us, though the way we saw it was more like a menacing glance.

"Ve~! I think we should let them stay until they can go home!" The eager Italian joined in, and his idea wasn't ignored like always.

"Well, I guess it could work… but I'm wondering where that crystal earth you were mentioning went to," England mumbled to himself.

America pumped his fist in the air in excitement. "This rocks! You can stay at my house!"

I slightly raised a finger to object. "Could we… maybe split into different nation's houses? Some of us wouldn't mind learning about the other countries that we really like…"

At that, most of the other countries took a liking to the idea of showing off their country.

America shrugged at the notion. "Alright, you can split right now since we're technically done with the meeting."

Roberta questioned a loud, "Wait, if you guys are speaking English, then aren't you guys supposed to have accents?"

China waved a small, dismissive hand at the question. "It's only for the cameras. When you hear a Morris Code type of noise, that's when you know there's about 5 seconds before people are filming us. So we just put accents on to please whoever is watching, merely just acting."

"Alright, now let's close this unproductive meeting," Germany stacked his papers and placed them in his suitcase.

"Who do you want to go with?" Japan glanced at us expectantly.

We thought for a few seconds, glancing at the nations in the room a few times. I looked over at Italy. "You don't mind if I stay with you, right?"

Italy beamed at the chance to have someone staying with him. "Sure! Germany wouldn't mind either. Right, Germany?"

Germany looked at me then at Italy unsure. I leaned it a little closer to the German and whispered, "I would love to sample some of your country's cooking, as well."

That made Germany immediately welcome me, along with promising to make a variety of both Italian and German food for dinner.

Sarah looked around the room. "Hmm… This is so hard… but I would have to go with China."

China smiled a broad smile. "I'll make sure you get to taste some crab ragoons."

Sarah made a mental note to tell China later that she wasn't a fan of sea food.

Emily glanced from nation to nation, picking out a few that she didn't want to be around too much. Then she glanced over at Hungary. "You mind me staying?"

Hungary thought over it a little, then she agreed with some hesitance. "Well, I do have a place of my own, but I mostly stay with Austria to make sure Prussia doesn't bother him too much. Though maybe he wouldn't mind."

Emily looked over at Austria, attempting to butter him up so he would agree. "Hey, Piano Man! You going to play some Chopin, maybe some Mozart or Beethoven? 'Cause you know, piano music isn't that much appreciated anymore. You got to keep it going. I wouldn't mind hearing some."

It worked like a charm. The rest of us had sweat drops on our faces due to how well she could convince others.

Ashlei, who had remained very quiet throughout this ordeal so far, glanced at Russia, then to England. "I think I should stay with Russia."

Everyone stared at her in total shock. What was she thinking!

I looked over at her, and asked in a quivering voice. "You sure about that?"

Ashlei looked at me and tilted her head, giving a sweet, innocent, yet creepy smile. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent, too, but we knew that was when she was being creepy. "You think I can't handle myself?"

We shook, as well as the other nations, and surprisingly Russia, too. Then she giggled lightly and said, "You know I'm kidding right?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then gave a small smile, "You were the one who taught me how to fight in the first place, so I doubt you'll have trouble."

The other nations looked over at Russia in slight pity, and Italy made a small across his heart and mouthed "good luck." Russia took a big breath and held it for a few seconds to calm himself down. He hoped we would go home quick.

Roberta glanced at me, then at a few other nations. "I want to go with Romano!"

Germany facepalmed himself and mumbled "scheiße**(1)**," because Romano was spending a few days with Italy at his place, so now he has two, plus a possible two more, headaches. Everyone's pity then transferred to Germany and hoped he wouldn't blow a gasket during the few days break in the meetings.

"Well, that's all settled, see you guys in a few days!" America jumped at the opportunity and left the room.

Everyone else started packing up and leaving, while we followed our new caretakers.

**Sorry for the late update! The next few chapters will focus on our individual adventures with the nations. First adventure will be with China and Sarah!**

**My friends had given and helped me with ideas they wanted for their adventures. Though I probably will have to come up with stuff for Roberta's since I'm having a hard time contacting her. (Moving to the other side of the country can do that).**

**1. scheiße: German for "shit"**

**Please Review!**


	3. Sarah, China, Spain?

**I am so sorry for not updating! It's been a very long and trying few months with school and drama. I'll spare you the details and say this: I may not update as frequently as others, however, I guarantee you that none of the stories are on hiatus or stopped. I will try and get chapters up sooner, though I'm working on two long stories at the moment.**

**Please enjoy and review! I don't own Hetalia.**

**Due to my friend's request Spain is introduced in this. Also Japan doesn't say his "L"s like "R"s.**

**WARNING: language rated T.**

China and Sarah walked up the long pathway to China's home. Sarah lagged behind, tired from walking five miles away from the road uphill. Once they reached a small clearing, Sarah collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Are…we there…yet?" Sarah panted.

China looked down at her with a disgraceful look. "Such a lazy American, aru. There are still the 100 steps till we reach the front door."

Sarah groaned in frustration. She picked herself up, nonetheless, and dragged her feet up the stairs.

_-1o minutes later-_

Sarah sat on the futon in her room that was given by China. Still fairly tired from the hike, she laid down and starred at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, China slid open the paper door. "Sarah, aru. You want to help with dinner?"

Sarah tilted her head over to China and muttered, "Sure."

They walked through the large, traditional house to the kitchen. Sarah noticed how spacious it was, especially the kitchen. It looked slightly modern, but it had an old style flair to it.

China walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a wok. "Do you know how to use a wok, aru?"

"Which do you mean: actually cooking with it or bashing people's heads in?" Sarah tilted her head with a slight accusing look.

China's mouth gaped open and closed repeatedly like he was a fish out of water. Eventually, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know what you're hinting at, aru. However, I meant cooking."

Sarah giggled slightly. "I know that's what you meant. I'm just saying, it's pretty bad ass that you can win a fight with just cooking utensils."

China rolled his eyes jokingly, though he liked her compliment. "Trying to butter up your elders won't work here, aru."

"But buttering the pan would, right?"

China sighed with relief knowing that they were getting back to cooking. "Yes, since I'm thinking stir fry tonight, that would work."

_-10 or so minutes later-_

As the stir fry cooked, Sarah and China made some small talk.

"You know, you're not like most of the dumb Americans I see, aru."

"That's because really dumb Americans don't know how to speak Chinese." Sarah was trying hard to impress China, even if she couldn't speak Chinese that well.

China cocked an eyebrow at the statement, "Oh really? Other than Ni Hao and the stereotypical Ching Chang Chong, what can you say, aru?"

Sarah looked down at the floor to think her way out of this pickle. Then she looked back up with a cheeky smile. "Does "aru" count?"

China sighed with a small "Aiya," but decided to let it slide for now. "Maybe I'll teach you a little, aru."

Sarah beamed a little, "Can you teach me how to fight with a wok, too?"

China chuckled at that prospect. "I guess I will, aru."

Just then, a banging from the front door resounded, along with a very angry voice. "China-san! Open up now!"

Sarah leaned from behind China and looked in the direction of the voice with a worrying look. She then looked at China. "Who is that and what is he mad about?"

China smirked a little. "That's Japan, and he may be upset about a joke I played on him, aru."

Sarah's worrying look intensified. "What did you do?"

China chuckled. "Well, I may have hung him upside down with a trap and put a 'Made in China' sticker on his forehead."

Sarah's face paled. "He's so going to kill you for that!"

"I dealt with him before, aru." China walked over to the front door.

Once the door opened, Japan, unlike his proper self, barged into the house and almost cornered China. Japan starred angrily at him, "China-san! What the hell was that about!? I did nothing to you for almost 2 months yet you treat me like I'm some sort of devil spawn!"

China was a little taken aback, but tried handling the situation carefully. "Now easy Japan, aru. I was just trying to make a joke, that's all. I didn't mean anything by it, aru."

"Oh, is that it!?" Japan leaned in closer, causing China to wince.

Sarah entered in looking almost smug yet calm about what was happening. She whispered to Japan, "Hey, did you know China just got a pet Godzilla? He's been saving it for guard dog purposes."

Japan paled and almost dashed out of the house, but he turned around and starred at China for a few more seconds saying, "We'll talk about this later."

Once he left, China looked over at Sarah. "How did you do that, aru? I've never tried that before."

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, there were a few movies how the Japanese freak out when they see Godzilla."

Two seconds later, a brunette male peered into the house. He had green eyes and a tan military uniform with much tanner skin. "Hola, este es un mal momento?"

Sarah's eyes beamed at who she saw. "Hola, España!"

China looked at the both of them with sweat drop forming. "Are you kidding me, aru?"

Spain looked at China and greeted with a bow. "Hola, China. ¿Cómo va todo?"

China glared at him with disdain. "You know I can't speak Spanish, aru."

Spain chuckled, but switched to English anyways. "Sorry, anyways, I came to see Sarah."

China glared at Spain again. "You know she's living with me and you can't just barge in without letting me know when you're coming, aru."

Spain chuckled lightly. "Well, that's why I came here to have her move in with me."

China grew angry in a heartbeat. "No she's not, aru! She's staying right here!"

Sarah looked at the both of them, which seemed both were willing to have their way and nothing else. Meanwhile, she was actually wondering if she would rather stay with Spain or find a medium where the both can agree. Since she has learned Spanish for almost 3 years and she loved his character from the anime and the general description she was given of him from her friend. However, she already was starting to settle in with China and didn't mind his company, plus they already had plans made.

Then, an idea hit her. "Hey, how about you guys just have a joint custody or something like that?"

Spain and China stopped starring at each other and gave her a quizzical look. Though after mulling it over, they slowly started to nod their heads in agreement.

China sighed. "Alright fine, aru. However, you will have to go to a party with us this weekend."

Spain lightened up at that notion. "Sí! And I can get you a beautiful dress to go in!"

China glared at him again. "No, she will where what I give her, aru."

Spain grew slightly irritated at China's stubbornness. "What, a Chinese dress? Nonsense, she will look much better in a Spanish dress with red and black ruffles!"

While those two bickered, Sarah asked, though it was drowned out by their fighting, "Can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

**Just to let you guys know, the "Ching Chang Chong" is NOT meant to be taken seriously. We do not mean anything by it. If we actually met someone who was Chinese we would never say that in front of them. Sarah is one of the most respectful people I know and would never say anything racist to that person. It's just meant to be a joke, so please do not get upset over that.**

**Also, I used Google Translate for the Spanish, so sorry if it's wrong. If Sarah was here, then she would have helped/corrected me on it. The general gist of what Spain's saying is "Hey, Is this a bad time," "How's it going?"**

**Again, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner.**


End file.
